


Murder Bridge

by ChaoticTalon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTalon/pseuds/ChaoticTalon
Summary: A very short Jhin/Sona piece I wrote for a friend's fanart of the two. Setting is based on the Howling Abyss map. Is it a 2v1 or a 1v2?





	Murder Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364929) by HatterShiara. 



_Whisper slipped through bloody fingers, smoke still emitting from the barrel as the third bullet pierced it’s target. The warmth of the gun melted the snow away to create a small stream of water. Blood dripped like ink into the pool, swirling together as it stained the ice below. **  
**_

_Blurry vision could only marvel at the beauty of such simplicity for a few moments before the blizzard howled. Ragged breaths grew heavier as the snow pelted ruthlessly while the bitter cold chilled the very core. The wind tore through until fatigued feet no longer could resist._

_Dropping to his knees his body fell forward, weakened arms just barely catching him, outstretched at first but drawn in as Jhin bowed his head to huddle against the blistering gale. There he could see the three daggers stuck in his lower abdomen. He dared not to touch them, knowing it’d only quicken the inevitable._

_Only when the blizzard settled down did he look up to make sure the blade’s owner lay dead in the snow. He sat up some, just enough to let him roll onto his back. Turning his head to the side he spotted Whisper only a foot away from him. It took more energy to reach for her than he would’ve liked, but once his favorite brush was back within his hands he began to reload. Weary hands fumbled with the ink cartridges, the shattering of glass on the ice next to him creating a pleasing, albeit, frustrating sound to Jhin as the paint spread around him to mix in with the blood and snow. Only the fourth shot was left in his gun now and while he knew that there was still one more person remaining and how the last bullet would certainly paint a gorgeous portrait, he was too exhausted and too frigid to be able to aim correctly._

_Despite his strained panting, Jhin started to hum his favorite Ionian lullaby. It started low, a deep rumble in the back of his throat that slowly moved in timbre. In his mind he could hear the accompanying lyrics and the strings beginning to join. The voice was soft at first, a pleasant ringing in his mind, but distinctly female. Even the howling winds seemed to collaborate into his song as he went higher in pitches to harmonize with it. His humming increased in sound as a distinct determination to ignore the impulse to cough up blood as his wounds demanded. This determination seemed to let the voice he heard singing with him to also increase in volume and for the strings to envelope him. Even on the brink of an unpoetic death, he closed his eyes to listen and switched from humming to singing. His voice wasn’t as loud as the one he was listening to now, softer and coarser in comparison, but nonetheless still elegant and perfectly matched. As the lullaby ended, so too did the wind that had managed to collapse him earlier. The female voice that had accompanied him had vanished, but the strings still played as if to lengthen the song. With the strings still playing a golden aura approached him. It called to him, encouraging him almost to hang on just a little longer._

_Opening his eyes he could just barely see her. His muse hovering beside him in her ivory and crimson dress. He knew not if she was a figment of his imagination or real but either way he placed Whisper down next to him to extend his gloved hand out to her. The snow fell around her, unallowed to touch her creamy skin as she knelt down next to him. Moving the etwahl to the side of her, she took his hand in hers and gently placed her cheek into his palm._

_“Maven?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost half a year ago and I've been a lazy bastard who didn't bother in posting it at the time or updating it to make the fic longer. http://chaotictalon.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr but the original art piece is by http://hattershiara.tumblr.com/ who is a good friend of mine and who has given me permission to post the work here! I recommend checking out HatterShiara's work. Might take them a bit to reply but don't be afraid to drop them an ask in their tumblr or in mine!


End file.
